Take my breath away
by dajwoh
Summary: Snapshots of Emily and Jennifer's lives.
Emily POV

When I finally got the job at the BAU I was ecstatic. Everything I had worked towards for so long finally paid off. Of course I was nervous my first day but I still managed to walk in with a slight bounce in my step. Little did I know that this day would change my life forever, in more ways than one. As a romantic I had always believed in love at first sight could actually happen and when my brown eyes met her blue ones I for the first time experienced it. My heart felt like it was about to beat out of my chest and I hesitated to shake her hand in fear that she will feel how clammy my hand was. My mask of being cool and collected crumbles briefly before I can put it back up. A part of me didn't care and I later realized that she didn't know me yet so chances were that she wouldn't have noticed. Never before had I felt such a crazy amount of chemistry, such a pull towards another woman that I didn't even know yet. A woman who also happens to be a colleague, just my luck. With a big sigh I follow the unit leader into that mornings meeting where I got introduced to the rest of the team. I went home that night, took a long bath trying to relax but as the hours ticked away whilst lying in my bed I kept staring at the ceiling before exhaustion finally claimed me.

/

After a long week at work and a gruelling case in New York we decided to wind down with some drinks to celebrate that we all came back alive. After chasing a crazed bomb maker all over Manhattan who almost killed me and JJ as he had placed a bomb in our car. I keep thinking that every single workout was worth it, when I managed to get to her before she got to close to the car. Even a day later as I finished my second beer I find it hard to keep my eyes off of her as she is smiling and dancing with Garcia. I smile as they sing along to the song playing as it switches over to something slower and Garcia heads off to get herself another drink. I see the redhead at the end of the bar who had been looking at Jen for the last 5 minutes get up and start to move towards her slowly but Jen appears in front of me and all but drags me to the dance floor. I kept telling her that dancing isn't my thing but the sparkle in her eye and smile on her face as she tries to get me to change my mind gets to me every single time. I try not to smile as I see her admirer dejectedly head back to the bar but she's soon forgotten as I feel Jen's hand on my hip as she does her best to make me move to the music.

/

It started with us having lunch with Garcia on a regular basis, sometimes dinner. Grabbing coffee from the Starbucks across the street from work which led to me and JJ starting to sometimes having meals together just the two of us. Garcia seemed to more often find reasons why she couldn't join us. Later on when I connected the dots I felt a bit dumb that she managed to pull one over on us and we didn't realise till later on. One weekend after having had a few too many drinks I ended up sleeping on her couch and spending the next day with Jen at her house. A day spent in pyjamas and eating too much greasy take out and I was having one of the best days in my life so far. I didn't even mind spending most of the afternoon nursing my headache whilst Jen was watching her beloved Redskins playing. And watching her doing her victory dance as her team won, is about the cutest thing I had ever seen.

/

I was pleasantly surprised one day when Jen asked me to dinner and offered to pick me up, a part of me almost thought it was a date. Wishful thinking on my part but I nonetheless took my time getting ready, picking out my clothes and even put on some makeup. A knock on the door tears me from my thoughts as I open the door to come face to face with Jen wearing a small very tight black dress. Dumbfounded I follow her out to the car as we make our way to the sushi restaurant she wanted to try out. During our meal I could have sworn that I caught her glancing at me a couple of times when she thought I wasn't looking. I never doubted my feelings for her but part of me was starting to wonder if I was reading too much into small things. After dinner we went for a wander and we never once ran out of things to talk about. We ended up having ice-cream before heading back to her car and she drove me home. I was surprised but thought it was beyond sweet that she wanted to follow me to my door, making sure I got home safely even thought she could have seen me from her car.

"I had a great time Jen. I'll see you at work in a few days if not before okay?" I tell her with a big smile as my hand runs down her arm. She seems to hesitate a moment but she doesn't say a word. I softly say goodbye and frown when she doesn't say anything back but before I can turn around to go inside she gently tugs me by the arm back towards her. Before I can utter a word she gently presses her lips to mine. The kiss is over way too quickly and the fact that I was too surprised to reciprocate made uncertainly swim in her clear blue eyes. I'm still at a loss of words so I do the only thing I can. With my hand at the back of her neck I pull her towards me as we keep kissing till the lack of oxygen forces us apart. Little did I know I just went on the best date I had ever had and I didn't even know it was a date until she kissed me.

/

I had been wondering for a while how I was going to bring it up. We spend all off our time together whether we're working or at either her place or mine. It made sense that we would live together instead of living out of our go bags at all times. And even thought I was fairly sure that she would say yes I still wanted to ask and in a more romantic way then "Hey Jen I don't want to carry around my go bag all the time, want to shack up?" I decided to ask her at dinner at our favourite restaurant, I figured I would do something simple when I realised I was stressing myself out when all I wanted was to ask my girlfriend of a year to move in with me. _Pathetic Prentiss._ But as usual work came in the way. Chasing a unsub through Detroit ended with me following the suspect through narrow alleyways before he got the drop on me. A wooden plank to my face and the next thing I remembered was waking up in the hospital with Jen by my side. The weariness I felt as well as the pain in my aching face kind of disappeared as I felt her warm hand in mine, as my eyes drifted to her worried blue ones swimming in tears.

"What's the matter honey? Do I look hideous? I bet I look hideous" My hand gently touches my sore forehead. I'm relieved when I hear her softly laugh at my attempt to lighten the mood.

"Emily you're really swollen don't touch your face" She tells me pulling my hand away from my face and holds both my hands in hers.

"And you look as gorgeous as ever honey" She leans over and gently presses her lips to the uninjured part of my face.

"I bet you say that to all the girls" I tell her with a mischievous smile "At least tell me that we got the guy and I didn't get a swollen face for nothing?"

"Yeah we got him. Morgan and I were right behind you. They are questioning him as we speak" I let out a sigh of relief and lean back against my pillow.

"And how about my new ragged good looks?"

"You have a slight concussion but nothing is broken. The swelling and bruising will go away in a couple of days, maybe a week. They want to keep you overnight as a precaution" That information makes me sigh, I hate hospitals.

"You sure we can't just go home Jen? I was going to take you to our favourite place for dinner"

"I'm sure that can wait till we get back home sweetie" She tells me with a confused frown.

"Yeah I guess but I was going to ask you to move in with me" A second later I realise what I just said, eyes widening and my hands go to cover my mouth "Shit" I mumble out as my eyes fall close at my incredibly smoothly blurted comment.

"You what?"

"I was going to ask you to move in with me"

"Honey why are you getting all embarrassed about this? Why wouldn't I want to move in with you? I have been thinking about asking you the same thing" A smile breaks out on my face and she leans in to peck my lips.

/

One evening when I came home to a candlelit living room, my breath caught in my throat at the image of my gorgeous girlfriend appearing in front of me in a beautiful dress. My eyes flicker around the room and as I spot the red roses on the table, tears start to build in my eyes as I start to realise what was happening. A chocked gasp breaks free from my throat when she goes down on one knee in front of me with shaking hands she opens the jewellery box in her hands to reveal a silver band with a single diamond in it.

"Emily I.." she trails off and she swallows thickly before she starts speaking again "I had this whole speech prepared but now I can barely remember my own name" She tells me and laughs nervously as I can't help but smile at how adorable she was being.

"Emily you're the woman of my dreams, the love of my life, my soul mate. You're the one and I love you more than words can say. Please do me the honour of becoming my wife, please say you'll marry me?" My hand covering my mouth, with tears streaming down my face I can't get my voice to work so I nod without any hesitation.

"Yes?"

"Yes Jen of course I'll marry you" I tell her in a hoarse voice as she slides the ring onto my finger. I tug her back to her feet and my arms went around her in a tight hug. I hold her against me as my lips collided with hers in a passionate kiss that lasted for as long as our lungs allowed.

/

There are so many horrible things I have seen and heard on the job. Jen once asked me how I could handle doing my job without ever blinking. Compartmentalization is something I learned a long ago and it's what keeps me at work with my sanity intact. The ones we save makes the long days and the sleepless nights worth it. And of course stopping the criminals from killing and destroying more lives. My weak spot, the only thing that makes me have to fight harder to keep the protective walls up are the cases involving children. Jen has many qualities that makes her excellent at her job but the part that makes her unique has to be her compassion. With the way she talks to victims with such gentle ease always warms my heart. It's one of those times when she's the one interviewing a young child asking the kind of questions that one should never have to ask a child. The way the boy manages to look at her instead of the floor and even show a hint of a smile, mirrored on my face as I think of the fact that I'm marrying her. We both want children and I know she will be an amazing mother. I can't wait to have kids with her.

/

16th of July was the day I became Mrs Emily Prentiss. I told Jen several times that I would be honoured to take her name but she said she was looking forward to being Mrs. Prentiss. The ceremony was a blur, all I seemed to remember was her walking towards me and saying "I do". A kiss that stole my breath from my lungs and I was married to the love of my life. We danced, ate cake and had our fair share of champagne as we enjoyed our first hours as a married couple in the company of friends and family. I was ecstatic in a way that had nothing to do with the alcohol I had consumed.

Hot kisses down the column of my neck in the elevator ride going up to our wedding suite, leaves me gasping for air and feeling more sober for every passing second. We arrive on our floor and my gorgeous bride impatiently grabs my hand as she steps out of the elevator and tugs me into our room. Fingers sliding over her smooth skin as I slip her out of her dress with mine closely following hers falling discarded to the floor. My hands go to her sides and I lift her off the floor towards me, her legs go around my waist. I struggle briefly to keep us upright as I feel her heated core against my stomach. Her arms around my neck and breathless kisses as I slowly walk us towards the bed.

I gently lay her down, our lips break apart as I just look at how beautiful she looks with her long blonde hair splayed all over the pillow. A second later she flips us over pressing a teasing kiss to my lips before she sits up, straddling my hips and with a glint in her eyes she grinds her wet core against mine. My hands go to her breasts, making her whimper as I softly massage them. A slightly harder grind downwards makes my back arch, unable to keep my eyes open. My hands move to her hips, encouraging her to move faster. I longed for her lips pressed against mine so I sat up, holding her against me. I feel her wedding band against my skin adding to the tingles in my stomach at the feeling of knowing that she really is mine. Her increased cries of pleasure sound into the room as her hips met my every thrust, every movement, moving harder until her body couldn't take anymore and she all but screamed for me with me closely following. Her sweaty naked body pressed against mine with nothing between us we fall asleep, surrounded by our wedding bliss.

/

After our second try a beaming blonde came into our bedroom with a positive pregnancy test. A tearful celebration followed by hours of nonstop lovemaking we were still coming to term that in about 8 months we would have a child. Someone for us to love and care for, being completely responsible for another life is scary to think about but I know that we're both more than ready. The months went by and before we I knew it, she had a little baby bump. I would kiss her bump every morning and every night whilst Jen would run her fingers through my hair, it became our routine before she even started showing. We would talk at length about whether we would have a boy or girl, what they would look like and what the future would hold for baby Prentiss. I never knew how to explain it but I always thought we would have a girl but Jen wasn't so sure but we nevertheless chose not to find out from our doctor. As she got further along I got more concerned for her safety whilst at work. She agreed to stop going out in the field after we had a fight about her being stubborn which felt like it had doubled with the pregnancy hormones. As she went back to being the team's liason and deciding what cases to pursue, she was handling it like she never left but I could tell she was restless at times. I watched her with a frown as her hand strokes her stomach in a protective manner and I wowed right then that I would never let any harm come to our child if I could help it.

/

Alexandra Jean Jareau Prentiss. 3,2 kg and 51 cm long. Short blonde hair and blue eyes just like her mother's. That day our little girl came to the world was best day of my life except our wedding day. I loved her even more the second I laid eyes on her. I watched her in fascination with happy tears trailing down my cheeks as she stopped crying at the sound of my voice. Both my mother and Jen's mother told us about this, that once you hold your child for the first time you will feel a love that you never felt before. And as Jen carefully puts our now quiet daughter in my arms I realize how right they were. I look over at Jen who fell asleep when the exhaustion claimed her and I press a kiss to my daughters head before sitting down in the chair next to my wife's bed. With a content sigh I lean back and look down at my daughter resting on my chest and notice that she too has fallen back asleep. I just sit there and enjoy having the time with my child and trying to get used to the fact that I'm the mother of this gorgeous little girl and that she's finally here. A while later I open my eyes when I feel Jen gently touch my arm. Our eyes meet before we both look at Alexandra who is looking at Jen with big eyes.

"Hey baby girl you're awake? She asks as she touches her tiny foot.

"I'm kinda amazed she isn't trying out what her lungs can do again" I tell her with a smile.

"She's probably comfortable. It's a comfortable spot to be in" She tells me as she wiggles her eyebrows that makes me chuckle.

"She knows you're her mother Emily, she feels safe" She tells me with a warm smile as she indicates for me to join her. I slowly stand up and put Alex into her waiting arms before settling on the bed next to her.

"There's nothing I wouldn't do to keep you and Alexandra safe Jen. You're my family, my life and my everything"

"You know I feel the same honey. I love you Emily"

"I love you more" I tell her with a sweet kiss before I rest my forehead against hers.

The End


End file.
